Hello to Hell
by The Illusional Chick
Summary: New Mexico starts at project freelancer. The pro's say to suck it up and keep trying. The weak say they're better than you. And yet all New Mexico can do is wonder in what really goes on? Say hello to hell. Does crossover with Welcome to Freelancers by Reaper10119
1. Chapter 1 Welcome to the MOI

**I do not own anything except New Mexico the rest belongs to RoosterTeeth and Colorado belongs to Reaper10119 enjoy!**

New Mexico grabbed the data pad and started tapping into it deeply interested, she really didn't want to do this, but what choice did she have? They promised her free admittance to their data and files as if they had nothing to hide. Plus a clean slate.

Maybe I should explain more New Mexico was a known hacker. She loved tech that she could pull apart and put back together easily. But she was also a ODST commander in the UNSC. She only in freelancer to solve the dispute between ONI and the Director with orders.

New Mexico sighed and went over the data again. God! She would be grateful when someone started giving her a nickname that wasn't so long! She wondered how would have Mississippi felt with his. She grew frustrated and threw the data pad away. As the pelican docked with the MOI she wondered again why they chose her. With her record in the Spartan program...

She shook her head. Running off with Daisy and Ralph was the best thing she could have done. When ONI found where she was and saw she wouldn't come willingly they decided to kidnap her again but train her away from the other Spartans. No Augmentations or MJOLINER armour. Mexico really missed all her brothers and sister and remembered their faces. John's eyes, Kelly's hair, Sam's smile and Kurt's overprotective voice they were the things she missed most about them all but mostly Kale when they were sparring against each other he knew her style all too well.

The pelican landed. Mexico got out with a few other new agents and was introduced to copper-red headed woman. "I am Carolina this is the Mother Of Invention. I'm sure you're all wondering what we are all about here at Project Freelancer. They probably told you how we are some of the best and what an honor it is to be accepted into the project. But we're just one of many programs trying to develop a way to win the war. The most heard of is, of course, the Spartan Program." Carolina said to the new recruits as they stood in one of the large central hallway.

Mexico almost smirked for her big family. All though she couldn't, she hadn't spoken to any of them in years. They were too spread out and mostly missing or KIA. She remembered Spartans don't go KIA they're just missing in action.

The recruits were all holding their helmets under their arms and listening to her speech. New Mexico, was the one who was focusing most on her words. She didn't want to zone out again. Especially on her first day! She came here to do a job and she was going to get done. Her pale face scrunched up in concentration, only softening when she was distracted and brushing her dirty blonde bangs away from her eyes. She really needed a haircut. It was really long!

"We keep this statue of a Spartan to show what we can become if our program pushes itself. We mostly deal with the Insurrection, but there's always the chance we will end up against Covenant. I want each of you to take a close look of the statue, and think about what's so special about them, and what you can do to be more like them. When you've all done that we can head to the training room." She finished.

Mexico looked at it. It was actually very lifelike too when she had seen John in his armour and Kelly. They said it was bulky at first but they got used to wearing it like a second skin. Nebraska looked at the statue and Mexico's blood boiled when she saw that it was about to be insulted.

"I don't see what the big deal is. Just a little on the big side. I bet I could-"She started to say, but ended her sentence with a loud scream. The statue had picked that time to move. It had lunged forward and grabbed her, lifting her into the air and pinning her arms down.

"You bet you could what?" He asked. Wait...who's voice was that's? Why was it familiar? No it couldn't be! Kale?

The other recruits turned and entered fighting stances. They all seemed conflicted, not sure if they wanted to attack the large figure or let him crush Nebraska. Mexico didn't care about Nebraska much. She bitched all the way here and claimed she was better than any of them.

"At ease recruits. You can put her down Colorado." Carolina said between gasped breaths. The whole group started laughing.

"Recruits, this is Agent Colorado. Colorado, these are agents Hawaii, New Mexico, California, Michigan, Vermont, and Nebraska." Carolina indicated everyone as Colorado set Nebraska down.

"If you EVER touch me again, I'll fucking kill you!" Nebraska growled up at Colorado. He just crossed his arms and smirked behind his visor.

"If you think you can, then let's see it. Colorado, you up for a match?" The black armoured freelancer sneered. Her and a small group had watched the entire thing.

"I could use a warm up. The med bay got pretty boring. I'll meet you there. Decide who you want to help you and if you want lockup paint or hand to hand." He said before walking to the training room.

"I can take him solo." Nebraska growled hotly as she followed.

"Your funeral." The black armoured woman and Carolina said in unison. They both smirked at each other before realizing who one another were. Then they scowled and stormed off. Mexico raised an eyebrow, confused?

Mexico tried to get a closer look at Colorado. If he was Kale would he recognise her? It had been years and well she was one of the only Spartans not to get augmented and passed off as dead or retired.

She pulled off her old dog tags and approached one of the group members that had laughed at her reaction. They wore tanned armour and had a scar across one off their eyes.

"Can you give these to Colorado for me. I was told by a friend of his when I went through basic that he might want to see them and to meet me when he has spare time" She asked.

"Uh okay sure?" he said accepting them.

New Mexico entered the training room and saw Colorado messing around with Nebraska. He used to do that with her when they were younger she got him back by climbing on things and accessing and changing his food to something disgusting when she had access to a computer to send orders down to the kitchen.

"Why doesn't he just shoot her and get it over with?" She finally asked.

"He's toying with her, showing her she has more than a lot to learn." C.T. Explained. Okay that she got. If it was Kale she understood that part. He liked people to know what they had to improve on before judging others.

Mexico nodded but said aloud before thinking. Call it the Spartan in her but she did that a lot of the time. "But, that's against every written regulation. Unless the mission specifically states otherwise." She stated earning laughs from two of the freelancers at a grey and gold one.

The match finished and they hurried down to see the two freelancers. Colorado joked about the food in the medbay being terrible and Mexico took her shot. If she was wrong she could make an excuse, if not she'd deal with it.

"Kale?" she shouted at him.

Colorado froze and looked at her.

"Cemmi" he said. "Cemmi-050" he repeated her name.


	2. Chapter 2 Quick Catch up

_"Cemmi!" He said. "Cemmi-050?" he repeated_.

Mexico smiled. "So you do remember me? I thought I was going to have to bring out a picture book" she joked.

He didn't get it, though the other freelancers did. "Wait how do you two know each other?" The tanned guy York asked.

"We..uh...I...Kale help me out?" she asked.

"We did training together when we were younger. She _was_ in my group" Colorado explained. They all catched the _was. _No one was about to push it, but she should have known better. Especially from Carolina.

"Was?" Carolina finally asked.

"Yeah was." Mexico shrugged dismissing it quickly as if it didn't matter and was a joke.

"Cemmi!" Colorado snapped and she shrugged.

"Then we all graduated and have frilly pink cupcakes with icing" she joked. "You may be taller and stronger but I can get you back. You may be Mr Spartan macho guy. But I will dump hot soup in your bed" she half threatened Colorado knowing he wouldn't take it seriously.

"Wait you can joke! How come he can't? I thought all Spartans didn't have a sense of humour! If they did it wasn't a good one! And another thing why aren't you like six feet tall if you're a Spartan like Colorado?" The grey and yellow armoured guy demanded. She found out his name was Washington but people called him Wash.

"I'm technically not a Spartan" Mexico calmly said earning stares.

"Yes you are. You trained with me" Colorado said.

"No. Yes. Wait a sec, I trained with the other Spartans. And I am considered one as well to the UNSC. I just don't have the abilities the others have. None of us did until the UNSC decided the that we were ready to go- wait you know he's a Spartan!?"

Mexico caught that last part. She turned to Colorado. "You told them what they did to you!"

"What do you mean what they did to me? I thought you got the same as me" Colorado responded. The freelancers looked back and forth between the two agents easily confused.

"I was never augmented. Remember I was after Ralph and Daisy, I left as soon as they came for me because I was the last to be taken into the operations. That's why I was never allowed to train with you all again when they bought me back because you might have killed me until you had control!" she explained.

"I trained to be a ODST commando- don't you dare! I may train like one and have that rank but I'm still a Spartan. Besides jumping into hell is fun" she indicated to Colorado. "But you shouldn't have told them!"

"They stole and looked at my file" he growled at her.

Mexico gave up. She laughed throwing her head back and he still didn't get it. "What?" He asked. "No seriously, what?"

She tried to stop. "You get mad for them looking at your file but not me for not talking to you for years on end? I got sent to kill insurrection and you got covenant and yet you're not a little mad? You really, really need to work on you anger directions" she pointed out to him.

The Counslar came in and dismissed them. Mexico found her room and saw she was bunking with Hawaii who had chosen a bed closest to the bathroom, Mexico didn't bother taking off her armor neither had Hawaii. She took off her lucky ribbon which was tied around her arm, it revealed her celtic tattoo of the moon which a few other ODST had dared her to get. Only she got it on her trigger arm for Spartans and luck.

"So first day. What did you think?" Hawaii asked.

"Damn" she responded.

"Ah definitely the more subtle version of what I was thinking" Hawaii said.

"Let me guess you were thinking 'We are totally boned'?" Mexico guessed.

"Bow chicka bow wow" Hawaii said.

Mexico sat up straight. "What did you just say?" She asked a bit concerned.

"I have no clue. Something some random guy said to me at my last base. Then again he was staring at my ass half the time" Hawaii shrugged.

Mexico sat down again a bit disturbed. She found a laptop had been placed near her bed with a note saying it was for her to use only. She turned it on and checked everything out. It was a brilliant piece of tech, she reminded herself to show Colorado later knowing how much he liked to mess with things.

"Hey Hawaii want to see something funny?" she asked.

"What?" The other agent sat on her bed.

Mexico changed the screen and typed something in. It was clearance to the security camera's. She typed in to show outside the boys rooms. Maine was shown outside knitting a kitty jacket with the words 'Mr Cuddles' on it.

"Remind me to ask him for a sweater" She mumbled.

She typed in and it changed to see Washington sitting in a cornor hiding from everyone . What shocked them both was the fact that Wash was wearing make up badly applied to his helmet and reading this months addition of Womans Weekly.

"Is that an orange?" She said aloud as he ate through his helmet.

"Don't mind that! Why the hell is he wearing make up!?" Hawaii asked.

The next part was the most disturbing. North and York were talking to each other face on. Mexico turned up the volume really loud. "But North I-"

"No! I said no!"

"But we haven't had sex in forever!" York complained and Mexico saw Hawaii go pale as soon as the sentence came out.

"We've never slept together! I hate you" North responded.

Mexico looked at Hawaii and they laughed clutching their sides. Turning back to the footage going on York frowned then smiled. "Then I am going to do what can only be done. Agent North Dakota-"

"Oh god someone anyone!" North pleaded around to thin air.

"-We've known each other for a really long time and I have wanted to-"

"Carolina! Tex! Someone help me!" North pleaded yelling.

"Ask you to marry me" York finally finished. North looked so red he couldn't answer. York laughed harder. "As always silence means yes" He applauded moving in and giving North an awkward hug.

"Let's see what Colorado is doing" Hawaii suggested.

"No" Mexico responded.

"Oh really? Why?" Hawaii asked.

"We've been watched by trainers our entire life I don't think either of us need more of it" Mexico firmly said. She shut the laptop down her laptop before making a copy of the proposal for marriage and sending it to a backup copy for when she needed it.

"We never saw that agreed?" She asked Hawaii who was laughing.

"Oh god! Hell no! Agree unless we need decent blackmail material" Hawaii said.

"Agreed"


	3. Chapter 3 Confusing Confessions

Mexico walked into the mess hall the next morning after forcing her blonde bangs into a pony tail. She was having a bad hair day and it wasn't about to get any better any time soon. She checked the board again. Near the bottom listings, she really needed to catch up. She went for a walk around the ship and ran into Colorado frozen with Carolina and CT looking at him.

"What did you do!?" Mexico asked.

"Hey Mexico, um in training did they cover the thing that leads to human reproduction?" CT asked waving her hands in front of Colorado.

"They taught us the basics when it came to that stuff. I think you broke him with it though," Mexico explained turning to the frozen Spartan. "Hey Colorado? Don't be such a baby moa, it's natural you really need to get over it and-WAIT! What did you say to him?" She turned back to the freelancers.

"He asked, we answered." Carolina said.

Mexico mentally facepalmed. Scythe appeared on Colorado's shoulder. "He should be coming around in three..two..one," Colorado shuddered. "There you go"

Scythe disappeared. "Never talk about that again. No more movie marathons either on that stuff" he warned them all as they headed towards the mess hall.

"Why don't you react like that?" CT asked very quietly.

"I was trained by Spartans and ODST. You can't hang around with them without them bringing that up more than once everyday. Besides that, I know not to overreact even if it did freak me out" Mexico whispered in response.

Hawaii was there already and Mexico chose to sit next to her as usual. Maine entered with a small bag, Sigma on his shoulder whispering to him. Mexico had to bend her head over because she was blushing so bad she started coughing when he sat on their table and pulled out a small bundle of wool.

North and York were the last ones to walk in, Hawaii however gave the two away and laughed uncontrollably banging her head on the table. Mexico fell on her seat onto the floor and crawled into a fetal position laughing.

"Oh god! Make it stop!" She begged clutching her side laughing.

The other freelancers looked over at the two agents, Colorado had to help lift the two off the floor and only stopped laughing when Tex threatened to castrate finally calmed down "So when's the hens night?" Hawaii asked.

"What?" CT asked alert looking at the two and Wyoming.

"Not you two, thanks for the give away though. Mexico hacked the camera's systems and saw the happy two," Hawaii evilly grinned.

"North and York got engaged last night" She finally said.

Mexico banged her head against the table still laughing. "I thought we promised to keep it secret" she muffled covering her mouth to keep quiet.

She looked up when they started talking to her. "You can hack the camera's?" Wash asked.

"Easily, I just muck around with the setting and passcodes in place and bingo I'm in. Also take your helmet off when eating and applying make up" Her voice came back to normal after she said that.

"What else did you see?" North slowly asked.

"You getting proposed to, Wash eating an orange and wearing makeup and Maine knitting a jumper. Who is Mr Cuddles anyway?" Mexico asked.

"He's Maine's pet cat back home. Where are you from anyway before you joined the Spartan program?" Wash asked.

"From what I remember Israel but my parents were American and I got the accent as well. Training to be a Spartan/ODST commando is basically like indoctrination. You forget everything on the past life you had. Too busy trying to stay alive" She explained.

* * *

Spartan training camp, Reach,

Twenty years ago from today...

They had cut the recruits hair shorter for training. Cemmi could barely put hers in a ponytail. She felt sorry her 'brothers' then they had their's done short that you could barely see it.

Cemmi looked at her team. They had been partnered like this everyday in teams of three. She was with Kurt and Jorge. Ironically they all went in a row with their designations. 050-Cemmi, 051-Kurt, 052-Jorge. They looked around for a way up to the bell before CPO Mendez said go.

She looked over to Kale, Gabe and John giving the small thumbs up and whistled a little tune "_Olly Olly oxen free" _Before stopping. The planned this well and hoped they weren't caught otherwise they would get the shock baton.

It was her team's turn to go and lose the race. That way everyone else ate and they had to watch, lucky though they planned this out. Cemmi was going to screw up and get her foot caught and everyone else by the time she got untangled would have rung the bell and came back down from the obstacle corse.

"Go" Mendez said.

Cemmi and Jorge followed Kurt. He had a feeling he knew where the dead-end was, they followed it because it was generally always right. Cemmi quickly acted like she was still choosing and hooked her leg in between one of the pulley's that lifted them up to reach the bell. She looped it and couldn't move her foot.

"I'm stuck!" She called out. She shook her head and tried pulling her leg. "I can't move I need to be cut out" She yelled to the trainers.

The one in charge of her grabbed a knife a slit the rope from the bottom, Cemmi fell back onto the ground her back was bruised, she stood on her feet as her team came back down for her. The trained gripped his shock baton and wacked in hard into her stomach over and over. Cemmi crumpled clutching her stomach, Jorge stood her up and supported her as they received their punishment. Kurt was clenching his jaw trying hard not to fight back.

After that when they were dismissed to go to bed, before lights out Daisy and Ralph approached her. "We need to talk"

* * *

Present day

Mexico started her workout, she sparred with Wash who was caught off guard by her swings. "You're too fast!" He complained when they were done.

"That was fast? I should show you workouts we did with Kelly, we couldn't see her hands when she did throw a swing" Mexico laughed at him.

"Didn't Kelly also knock you on you ass when you changed her medical records?" A voice called behind her.

"Gabe!" She said dropping her punch on Wash and turning to face her long-lost friend. She hugged him but he stayed stiff as a board not used to open affection from others. "What do I call you now?" Mexico asked.

"I was hoping to get New York. But I got Nevada instead, Call me Nev, you?" He asked.

"Mexico" She answered. "Welcome to Freelancer" Mexico said.

**Because I didn't say it up top, I don't own Colorado or Nevada, they belong to Reaper10119 and gizmo16x. I don't own RVB that belongs to Roosterteeth and enjoy...**


	4. Chapter 4 Reconnaissance

Mexico walked with Nevada happily. She was glad to have another member of her very large family back. Seriously though, what was it with the Director recruiting Spartans though? It didn't make sense.

"So how's Nira?" she asked.

"Good from what I heard from her last" Nev answered. She laughed. "She's busy but still get's time to talk. What's so funny?" he asked.

"You two were inseparable when we were younger. What was that nickname that went around camp? Romeo?" she asked laughing.

"What about yours?" he asked.

"Oh no! I may be a hacker but being called _that _will give you a death wish Gabe! Who calls a person _Techna_" She threatened. "It sounds like a magical pixy"

"I ran into Dr Halsey as well by the way. She told me your position in the ODST commando program" Nev said bringing it up.

Mexico sighed. "I love the job. And their not that bad once you get to know them, hell they even know I was raised as a Spartan and don't treat me any different. I just...remember what I said I wanted to always do in boot?" she asked.

"Drop straight into hell with a composite bow that Halsey designed for you, I never got why you like those things. And shoot the crap out of everything because you were so in love with the boldness of a ODST" He remembered.

"Hey they are fun. It's a shotgun and sniper in a bow! Who wouldn't like that?" she asked amazed. "You can snipe and fight at close range when you want to by pressing a button and it switches the barrel!"

"Anyway I saw Halsey. She wanted to give you this" he handed her a chip.

"What I don't get fancy surgery like the rest?" Mexico joked. It was high-tech, then again Halsey always knew she loved a challenge. It was her gift. Like John's luck and Kurt's instincts, they all had something.

"No she said something about having a spartan mind could either make you a genius or give you a freakish psychotic episode. Anyway his name is Reconnaissance and for some reason sounds almost exactly like the one on the _Spirit Of Fire's _AI. Serena was it? Except his voice is male and his appearance is a wolf. Apparently he's her 'brother' AI. And she also is having your bow transferred here as soon as the UNSC approve of it as a suitable weapon design." Nev answered.

"Oh yeah? I can't wait until I get my baby back! Nev, one last thing. Don't do Jericho Seven on me again? That really freaked me out" Mexico requested,

"How do you know about that? I didn't think you were there" He questioned giving her the spartan smile.

"I was pulled in last-minute to do a drop. ODST armor white and yellow, I stood out the most on the ground" she said.

"Ah well too late did it earlier before I found you sparring with Wash" he admitted.

Mexico laughed and pulled back one of her blonde bangs. "So how's Jorge and Kurt?"

"Jorge is working on a team called NOBLE last I heard and Kurt is MIA. But actually MIA so you don't worry" she smiled thinking her brothers were at least still fighting.

Nev said goodbye something about reporting to the Director. Who she was pretty sure she heard him mutter what a dick that guy was. Mexico nearly skipped along to the hanger where Colorado was working. She wanted to ask if he would help her with the designed weapon Halsey was sending ehr and tell him about Gabe.

'I wonder if he knows yet?' She though She peeked in like a child checking if Santa was in the next room.

"Collie! You in here" she gave him a new nickname for when she was bored.

Mexico looked in and saw in shuddering at a holographic image of a zealot classed élite. He couldn't look at it and she saw the one thing that she hadn't seen in her fellow Spartans in years. Being Afraid.

"Kale?" she asked.

He flinched as she entered looking at the red élite. "Fillis end projection. override code seven five two delta bravado" she called out. Colorado snapped out of it, and saw her there. He was about to say something before having to run off to the side and puking in a bin.

"Kale?" she asked again gently making her way over to him.

He sat up feeling and looking better now that the image was gone. "Hey Mexico. Sorry you had to see that" he apologised.

"The memories still got you huh?" she asked sitting on one of his empty work benches. There was stuff everywhere a complete hacker's dream set of computers as well. She made a mental note to steal one of them later on.

Scythe appeared in a portable holo-projector. "Agent New Mexico, or Cemmi?" he asked.

"Mexico, I uh, also have a favour to ask Scythe. How do I implant Rico into my head?" Mexico asked.

"Who?" Colorado and Scythe both asked.

She held up the chip. "My AI from ODST training had a split off copy. In other words another cloned brain they put into cryogen to see if it would come in use later on. I was found a lot easier to teach and manage with that AI so they or Halsey most likely gave me the cryogenic copy of them. This is Reco as I am calling him for short or Reconnaissance." She introduced.

"What's his personality like?" Colorado asked as she chucked the chip to him to look at.

"Sarcastic witty and a breath of fresh air. Also probably has a training instructions book on how to make salads out of insurrection" She smiled making him laugh. She was glad her brother got her sense of humour. "Hey did you know Gabe's here?" she asked.

"Saw him earlier after he did-" she finished the sentence for him getting the idea.

"Jericho Seven manoeuvre" She ended. "Who taught him that!? I knew we were supposed to be crazy but that's just plain nuts!"

"Is there a reason your here? Other than the AI?" he asked her.

"Yes, I am getting a composite bow. It's like a shotgun and a sniper riffle inside a bow, lot's of fun if you don't get shot in the foot with it. Can you help me set it up when I get it?" she asked nicely.

"Sure thing Mexico. Just let me..." he trailed off to fiddle with a machine and it broke down making smoke splat everywhere.. Mexico laughed and ran out before he caught her.

'Why did he freak out at the elite? He's faced them millions of times before.' She thought

"Agents New Mexico, Wyoming and Florida please report to the bridge" came the voiceover.

"On my way Phillis" She said running to the main part of the ship. Slowness and sloppiness was appalled by the Director and something no one could afford.

"Sir" she entered and saluted at attention before joining the others.

"Agents we are approaching a insurrection base on the planet below. We have been called in to serve as a rescue party you have ben chosen to raid the base for anything that may give us our next lead. Dismissed" the Director ordered.

"That was possibly the quickest debrief of my life/ He called us up here for one sentence!?" Mexico said aloud when they were out of earshot.

Heading to the hanger where 479er was arguing with another pilot on where something was supposed to be. She was tapped on the shoulder and handed a rather large box by someone. She read the top of it and smiled. Wyoming looked at her as she practically tore the metal box apart trying to get it open, in the end she grabbed out her knife that was attached to her armor and began stabbing the thing to death. Florida grabbed the box of her before she destroyed it completely and pulled off the lid with ease.

"Thank's Flo" she said.

"Flo?" he asked her. "I'd prefer something like cappy" he suggested.

"Cappy? What the hell? And second I prefer Flo otherwise it's Flowers" Mexico responded. She grabbed out the composite bow laughing like a maniac after adjusting the shooting and firing range on it.

"Now I can end the world!" She said smiling at her bow.

"Dear god chap! Is this a bad thing?" Wyoming asked Florida.

"We're dropping into hell!" she said climbing onto the pelican.


End file.
